deathstrandingfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Stranding Wiki:Blogging policy
This is the official page for the blogging policy of the Death Stranding Wiki. This policy describes what a user blog is and how to create one, what is accepted when creating a blog, and the proper etiquette of commenting on them. All policies are expected to be understood and adhered by all users on the wiki, regardless of status or position, generally before contributing to the wiki. Failure to comply with these policies may result in a warning, and if continued, a block from the wiki. Certain policies are able to be changed or modified based on a general community consensus. Anyone who disagrees with a policy is welcome to suggest changes, which can be organized on Discussions or contacting an administrative member. What is a blog? User blogs are articles written by one person that can be commented on by other users and organized into a listing like a typical blog. Most often, blogs consist of a single user's composition which can include opinions, reviews, wiki-related or Death Stranding news and announcements, etc. The purpose of blogs are NOT meant for asking questions about the wiki or Death Stranding, proposals and suggestions to change the wiki, or self advertising or any other sort of solicitation. You can browse all recent blog posts on the wiki at Blog:Recent posts. How to create a blog Blogs can be created by using or navigating to the "Blog" tab on your user profile and clicking on the "Create blog post" button. You will then be given the opportunity to title your blog post. The titles of blog posts must use correctly spelled words (see Manual of style), without abbreviations or internet slang (especially any form of emoticons), and should never use all-caps. Your title must accurately describe the content of your blog in as few words as possible. Please note that prominent spoilers are NOT allowed in the title. If the content of your blog consists of spoilers, then please add a spoiler tag either in the title of your blog or at the very top of your blog's content. General use Usage of feature The following types of blogs should be deleted by an administrator. * No irrelevant blog posts – Blog posts must be related to Death Stranding, and other respective media regarding the franchise. In particular, blog posts introducing yourself as a new user are not permitted. (In any case, you can do this in your first "substantial" blog post later on, if you are so inclined.) Blog posts that do not appear to be relevant should be reported to a member of administration, and may be summarily deleted at the discretion of an administrator. If your blog post is deleted and you do not agree that it is irrelevant, you should appeal to the administrator on their respective talk page. * No insubstantial blog posts – Blog posts are meant to provide a means for users to present thoughtful opinions and pieces of writing. Their intention is not to act only as a conversation starter. Thus, blog posts should present some substantial content and should, at the very least, be one, full paragraph (and not one sentence). Blog posts that do not appear to be substantial enough should be reported to a member of administration, and may be summarily deleted at the discretion of an administrator. If your blog post is deleted and you do not agree that it is irrelevant, you should appeal to the administrator on their respective talk page. * No proposal blog posts – The feature Discussions are intended to be a centralized discussion forum for all site-related issues and improvements, and should be used for all proposals. You can also leave a message on an administrator's talk page concerning proposals and changes to the wiki. Creating a blog post for these purposes is confusing and breaks the continuity of site-related discussion history. * No self-advertising or solicitation – Blog posts are not a place to self-advertise yourself and/or other parties, or any other form of solicitation for that matter. If your blog posts are created in an attempt to recruit users to another service or group, your post will be subsequently deleted. If you would like to advertise something related to Death Stranding or form a partnership with the wiki, contact an active administrator for permission beforehand. * Avoid shadow pages – Redrafting of articles on should be done on the public sandbox, or a userspace sandbox. However, shadow pages can be used if it is not intended to be a draft for a new article, or a new edition of an article, and represents a significant deviation from the original article. * Avoid posts about vandalism – Trying to inform as much of as possible about current levels of vandalism or "imminent danger" of vandalism is unhelpful. Vandalism is done because of the reaction to it, and thus dramatization only further encourages it. If you detect vandalism on the wiki, please attempt to undo it or contact a member of administration to handle it. Categories * No adding of categories unless the category is marked otherwise – When creating blog posts, users generally should not add any categories to their blog post. Administrators may properly categorize blog posts that meet certain criteria. Standard of writing All user blog posts should adhere to intelligent and coherent standards of English. Full sentences must be utilized. Users should always use correct grammar, punctuation and spelling, and appropriate writing conventions such as the proper use of paragraphs. The titles of blog posts must use correctly spelled words, without abbreviations or internet slang (especially any form of emoticons), and should never use all-caps. Inappropriate content In the circumstances of a blog post containing or referring to material that some believe to be inappropriate, the following process should take place, depending on the nature of the blog. * The blog contains images and/or other media that is determined to be explicit or inappropriate: The blog post is reported to an administrator and subsequently deleted. * The blog describes or focuses on detailed imagery of explicit or inappropriate material or concepts: The blog post is reported to an administrator and subsequently deleted. * The blog alludes to explicit or inappropriate material or concepts: If there is no detailed descriptions or images, and the allusions are minor, no action is taken. Standard for news blog posts * In general, use a journalistic writing method and style when creating news blog posts e.g. avoid common online methods of expression such as emoticons and all-caps, and avoid plugging yourself/being vain (eg: "this is me, I'm bringing you this fantastic news"). * In general, do not introduce special designs or formatting. * In general, you will not need to break your article up into subsections with their own headings. * Linking to your sources: ** Do not make external links in the prose or at the start of the article. ** Only link to your sources, if any, at the end. Put them under a heading titled "Sources" in an unordered list. ** Never let your readers see the raw URL. Label your links. * Only use tags for explanatory notes, not referencing as you would elsewhere on the wiki.